coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9244b (8th September 2017)
Plot The police search the bistro for drugs. Michelle manages to dispose of the drugs in the curry. Peter bars Steve from the Rovers for talking to the brewery and slagging off his running of the pub. Andy readily agrees to Phelan's terms for regaining his freedom, including never contacting anyone from his old life. Phelan trims his beard and hair so that his appearance doesn't arouse suspicion and takes his photo for a passport. He tells Andy he's free to go in a week when the passport arrives. Faye books a trip to Chester for her and Seb. Seb insists on being back home by six. The police don't find any drugs at the bistro. Michelle assumes that Rich somehow planted them in the kitchen to get Robert into trouble and marches off to confront him. Maria and Kate go with her, while Will follows in his car after getting the address from Zeedan. Rita learns from Liz that Gemma made the doctor's appointment on her behalf. Nicola tells Phelan that the youth centre is off the table as she and Scott, her boyfriend, have gone their separate ways. Phelan drops his bag and the photos of Andy spill out onto the floor in front of Nicola. She accepts his explanation that the developers gave him the wrong photos. Gemma waits for Rita at the medical centre until Moira tells her that she cancelled the appointment. At Rich's, Maria and Kate hold Michelle back from attacking the man. Rich calls her delusional when she accuses him of pursuing a vendetta against Robert. Robert himself arrives, having been told what's happened by Zeedan. Watching the proceedings from his car, Will calls the police to report a disturbance. The surrogacy agency tell Toyah and Peter to expect a visit from someone on Sunday. Faye packs a holdall for her "day trip" with Seb. Gemma is sure that Rita has dementia but Rita tells her and Norris that she's on tablets for blood pressure which results in memory loss. Robert is enraged when Rich denies everything. The police turn up just as Robert makes a grab for Rich. Robert is taken into custody. Cast Regular cast *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas Guest cast *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden *Tactical Aid Unit Officer - Rob Hughes *Rich Collis - Fraser Ayres *PC Gran - Clifford Barry Places *Coronation Street exterior - Ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *13 Coronation Street - Yard *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Jason's Construction - Office *Rich Collis's house - Exterior and road outside *Derelict house - Cellar Notes *Both episodes shown on this date were initially allocated the production code P694/9244 as the ITV network told the production team that they would have a single, hour-long transmission slot, and the episode was commissioned accordingly. However, they then changed their minds so it was then written as two separate scripts and the episode numbers had to be adjusted. This episode was changed to 92441. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Convinced that Rich planted drugs at the Bistro, Michelle vows to put a stop to his reign of terror. Meanwhile, Faye begins planning a secret trip for Seb; and Rita dismisses Gemma's concerns for her health. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,160,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2017 episodes